Are You Okay?
by QueenChelsieAmbrose
Summary: "Everyone told me to suck it up and move on. I lost my championship and was dropped. Now I'm stuck in the back, waiting for someone to ask me if I'm okay." She didn't need anyone else, but him. Sethlyn oneshot...


*******No one you recognize belongs to me***

**Not beta'd. **

**A/N: Just a short, random one-shot that I just wrote - because reasons. I don't give this pairing enough love, so here it is: Seth and Kaitlyn. :)**

* * *

Kaitlyn sat in the airport, waiting for her flight to Baltimore, where Old School RAW would be held. She wasn't thinking of anything in particular, she just sat there. Struggling to stay awake, she pressed heels of her palms over her eyes, yawning miserably. She had pulled another all-nighter, and she knew she wouldn't get any shut eye on her flight. "Redeye, great." She muttered, moving her hands from over her eyes and brushing then through her hair.

"Coffee?" she heard a male voice. When she looked up, she saw him and the Beats headphones that were always glued to his ears when he was traveling.

Kaitlyn scowled, ignoring him. He had stopped talking to her when he and his team mates, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose got move up to the main roster.

"No?" he asked, amusement trickling into his tone. He knew she was mad at him, it'd been a year and ½ since he'd made the effort to talk to her. It wasn't the first time he had the opportunity, but at those times, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed her. He scratched the back of his neck and sat down, placing the cup of coffee into the holder in between the chair he sat on and Kaitlyn's.

She side eyed him - her left eye brow lifted - irritated and slightly curious as to why he wasn't with Dean and Roman. She could see him smiling and she just wanted to smack the smile right off his face. But wondering about his motives would drive her insane; Kaitlyn couldn't take the silence, "What do you want, Seth?"

"Can't a guy just talk to his best lady friend?" he asked, shifting his body toward her and propping his feet onto his suitcase.

Kaitlyn scoffed, "You could if you acted like a friend," she said, looking back at the fitness magazine she had in her lap. She then looked up, gripping the sides of the pages; she couldn't leave it at that, she had to tell him how messed up he'd made her feel, "Let me ask you something," she said, and he nodded. She smiled, thinking it was cute that he thought it was his choice, "Do you know what it's like to have all your friends desert you? To have your best friend play you and then throw it back in your face in front of the entire world?" she gritted her teeth, blinking away defiant tears that formed in her eyes; she wiped away a rogue tear that got away.

Seth's face morphed into one that displayed shock and he opened his mouth to say something, to form words but she cut him off, "Don't. I'm not done." She shook her head, "How about the feeling that no one is there, or even cares? Do you know what it's like to need someone you once counted on and them not being there?" she said, no longer sad, but angry. "Do you know who I wanted when AJ was stabbing me in the back?" he shook his head, not able to form the right words. She looked at him, breaking again, "You, Seth. I wanted you."

"Kait-"

"Shut up." Kaitlyn cut him off again, her voice cracking, "Maybe I'm a masochist or something, because even after all the fucked up shit I saw you and the guys do, I still I wanted you to pick me up and dust me of - hold me, and tell me everything would be okay." She wiped her eyes, laughing because she had invalidated her emotions for so long, it felt silly to let them out, "I even wanted you to take me to your stupid crossfit classes because you thought exercise instead of chunky monkey ice-cream would be better." She laughed, and he smiled at the memory of all the times he's done it.

Kaitlyn then looked back up at him, wiping her eyes and ignoring everyone else that was looking at her, "But guess what happened instead… everyone told me to suck it up and move on. I lost my championship and was dropped to the back of the line. Now I'm stuck in the back, waiting for someone to ask me if I'm okay." She stared at him, and he stared at her. She turned away, roughly sitting back against the chair.

Seth turned away as well, unable to speak. He scanned the area, civilians not paying them any mind anymore. He felt like a shitty friend, and he knew he was. "I-I'm sorry." He breathed out, looking at her, leaning forward and taking her chin with his index finger and thumb. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. He tried to look as sincere as possible, because he knew that he wasnt good with words... at all. He looked at her, taking in her soft features - Hazel eyes, the shape of her nose, and full lips - his thumb caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears, "I know nothing that I say will excuse the fact that I was a shitty friend, but I wasn't trying to hurt you," He looked down, trying to find the words to say, "I realized something today when I saw you… I missed you. And – and, I guess – I'm really bad at this." he was struggling for the words that would help her understand, but there were none. Then he smiled, remembering what she wanted anyone to ask. Looking in her eyes, he asked, "Are you okay?"


End file.
